A hacksaw blade is typically a tough, fine-toothed blade stretched taut in a saw frame and is usually used for cutting metal. Conventional hacksaw blades include teeth that bite into and saw a metal object when the hacksaw is manipulated in one direction. When the hacksaw is manipulated in the opposite direction, the teeth clear the cut debris from the cut being formed in the object.